


Conditions for a Contract

by Dillema



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frankenstein, Contracts, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Raizel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillema/pseuds/Dillema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord wasn't telling Frankenstien all the facts when explaining how a contract works. Or atleast one with a Noblesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditions for a Contract

Disclaimer: I don’t own Noblesse.  
This is my first time writing lemon yaoi so I hope you like it and I didn’t do to bad.  
YOU HEAR THAT? THIS IS YAOI SO IF YOU DON’T LIKE DON’T READ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“A contract is not merely an exchange of blood. It happens when both sides desire it, with blood as the medium. I don't care whether or not we form a contract. I only want to stay with him. This is only a ritual gesture...an expression of my will.”  
Using one of his fingernails to cut himself, he let a small drop of his blood fall into the tea before allowing his cut to heal. It was unlikely, but perhaps Raizel wouldn’t notice that little drop of blood. He kind of wanted to keep it a secret to keep his master from worrying any more.  
Gathering up his courage, Frankenstein opened his master's door and stepped inside. It was now or never.  
As usual the window was open and Raizel simply stared out it until he spoke. “Are you feeling better Raizel-nim? I brought you more tea since you were unable to finish your cup earlier.”  
Raizel reached for it with the same neutral expression he always wore. As though nothing was different. It was after his first sip that he turned to face him.  
“The tea...tastes different.”  
Barely containing a flush that would surely give him away if he was not already caught, he responded as quickly as he could.  
“D-does it? It’s a different blend of tea, so…”  
“Frankenstein.”  
Giving up on his pointless-oh how he hated doing it to Raizel- Lying. Frankenstein Waited for his master to continue.  
“We have a contract of the soul. You are hereby bound to me by blood...Do you consent?”  
He could feel his master’s power seep into the air around them. Not trying to force him to make a decision, but nevertheless waiting for his response. There really was only one thing he could do in this situation.  
Putting a hand over him heart, Frankenstein willingly bowed before Raizel. “Yes, master.”  
His master was silent for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. “If you wish to turn back at any time simply say so. I am quite sure that the lord has not told you the full details of how to maintain a contract with a noblesse.”  
And before he had time to look up in question-much less ask what he meant- he was being lifted and then they were simply gone.  
Gasping once his master had let him down, Frankenstein took the time to take note of their surroundings. They were in the ginourmus bed that was supposed to be Raizel’s, even if he’d never actually seen Raizel sleep in it before.  
Hearing the sound of rustling cloth from behind him, Frankenstein rolled over in the bed before sitting up. Behind him was his master, simply standing there...naked. It took a few moments to put all the pieces together. His master’s comment, their current situation, it really could only mean one thing.  
To contract with a Noblesse, not just blood was involved. Sex was to.  
Was that such a bad thing? Sure, it would be his first time, but he trusted Raizel enough to know that he wouldn’t be rough. Not to mention that there was some attraction already there.  
Making up his mind, Frankenstein started to strip. And just like that, Raizel was suddenly on him batting his hands out of the way and using his powers to slowly shred the clothing off him. Leaving tingles all over his skin.  
However, he didn’t have long to concentrate on that. Because suddenly there were hands on his half hard-on and pointed teeth suckling on his right nipple. He had to cover his mouth with his free hands just to hold in the small embarrassing whimpers he was accidentally releasing.  
God! He never thought his master could be quite so skilled in such an area.  
Suddenly a surge of unexplainable jealousy surged through his whole body. And for the first time since this had started he wasn’t affected by his masters gentle and caring touches. Because he wasn’t the only one his master had done this to.  
It was a horrible feeling. The almost pathetic jealousy he felt that he couldn’t have this to himself. It shouldn’t matter, but it did!  
Suddenly Frankenstein gasped. His master was biting his...penis. Staring up at him with brightly glowing eyes full of indescribable rage. A rage that made Frankenstein’s pitiful feelings of jealousy curdle up and die.  
“You are my first. I’m simply using my instincts and inherent knowledge to do this.”  
Relief. He didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling so possessive, but no matter the reason, he was incredibly pleased that he was his master’s first as well.  
Suddenly the pleasure that had been strangely set aside by his rage surged back and he couldn’t hold back a gasp of pleasure. His master’s tongue was sensually swirling around the bottom base of his cock in steady pleasing circles to distract him from what was going on just a little further down.  
One of his master’s delicate fingers teasingly rubbed his fluttering opening. Wet and slick from the mix of saliva and pre-cum that ran over his balls where it had dripped to. And just as his master slurped especially hard, a finger dipped in. The finger was… not all that comfortable, but that mouth was a whole different story. Even as a second finger sinked into his heat, his master was diligently pleasuring his dick. Licking, humming and nibbling in all the right places to make Frankenstein become a whimpering mess. He could feel how his cheeks were warm and probably a bright red and could hear his own pants. Suddenly something was hit by those fingers and that very slight pain disappeared into blinding white amazing pleasure.  
“Pl-please! I-I neeed it! Please…”  
But his master ignored his pleas and sat up, looking down at his flushed and wanton form with what Frankenstein thought might be pride. But he didn’t care. What was really important at the moment was the small fact that his master was tickling his prostate with his energy. And god it felt so-so mind blowing.  
But he wanted more! He wanted his master deeper inside him. Whimpering at the fact that he would need to do this, Frankenstein did the only thing he could at that moment to show how much he really needed it. He instinctively projected his mind to his master.  
And he left nothing out. Every thought he had at that moment was their. All clumped up inside the mental message he sent without really knowing how he did. It was just instinct.  
The reaction was immediate. As his master stared into his eyes, they widened in surprise. And Frankenstien left nothing out. His possessiveness, his love, devotion, and last his pure need. All of this Frankenstein shared freely, unafraid.  
Suddenly he wasn’t sprawled out across the bed with his master between his legs. Instead he was face down on the mattress, hips bent and wanting it so bad...  
“You’re my slut aren’t you? I’ll make you scream…” Whether his next moan was of relief at feeling a hard leaking tip kiss his entrance or of lust from his master's words didn’t matter. All that did was the heat curdling in his chest so tightly that it made him want to grab his master and impale himself on that giant cock right this instant.  
He heard a chuckle from behind him before his master was suddenly inside. It was hot and all he could do was throw his head back and scream. It was so deep and he felt so full. But there was something missing from the moment, something that he needed just as much as the pounding he was currently getting. Those lips.  
Turning around feverishly, Frankenstien used his master’s body to push himself further onto the bed. (Which he instantly regretted when his master's oh so big dick almost slipped out). But he didn’t have to worry for long because his master slammed it back in. Slowly spearing it into his prostate and making him give off frantic high pitched screams and for a moment see complete white.  
He expected to come back to his senses content and just a little sore. He even half expected to feel his master’s own release filling up his hole. What he didn’t expect was to come back and realize that god he hadn’t come and was so hard that it hurt. Because his masters delicate little hands were tightly wrapped around his raging monster.  
Giving him small bursts of pleasure even as he found himself hating them for holding him back.  
So when Raizel suddenly started to pull out with a devious grin that he would have never expected to be on his master’s face all he could do was squirm and plead.  
“Ma-master! Pleasssse don’t! I-I can’t taaaake it. PLEASE!!”  
All he got in response was small nip to the tip of his cock that made his eyes at least temporarily close at how good it was. However they flew back open when he felt that dick he was lusting for brush his lips and a warm, slippery tongue lick the outside of his hole. He meowed as he raised his head and opened his mouth for his master to use.  
The stayed in that position for what felt like both a mere moment and hours. Licking nibbling, and touching. But suddenly something changed. There wasn’t just an all to small tongue fucking his clenching opening. No there was a hand. A whole damn hand wiggling around and fucking him. Once those long fingers found his sweet spot and pinched it. He lost that little bit of self control he hadn’t known he had.  
He through his hips up and into his master's face with a scream muted by his mouth-full of dick and sucked. He sucked hard enough to please his master.  
“Frankenstein. Come for me.”  
And he did. The moment his aching need was released he exploded. It was like firecrackers in his mind as he screamed “MASTER!!” Before falling into the peacefulness of slumber.  
“Hmm.” Fluttering his eye’s open, Frankenstein tried to figure out where he was. Large bed with fluffy red sheets, a single wooden shelf, two windows, this was his master’s room. And there was a warm body behind him.  
Blushing slightly at the memories that came rushing back, he looked behind him. As he had expected, his master was laying cuddled into his back. When their eyes met his master quickly looked away, blushing in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for what happened last night. I had not meant to be so rough...I couldn’t control myself.” Chuckling lightly, Frankenstein forced himself to turn around so he was fully facing his new master.  
“That was probably the best part about it. Even if I never did get to have a kiss...” 

End  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
So how was it? good, bad? any feedback will be extremely appreciated.


End file.
